


Cervejas e Sexo

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Darkfic, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber





	Cervejas e Sexo

  
(1991)  
  
\- Eu não disse que não era pra deixar a porra da cerveja acabar? Seu inútil!

Jogou uma latinha vazia contra o menino e acertou o ombro. Ele não se mexeu, olhava para baixo com as mãos agarrando a bermuda suja. Tremia. Aquilo a deixava muito irritada e ele sabia disso. Parecia de propósito.

\- No alto do celeiro ainda tem cerveja. Pega um engradado e coloca pra gelar.

\- Mas, mas eu não consigo fazer isso sozinho.

Ela se ergueu do sofá e bateu no rosto do menino com toda a força que conseguiu, jogando-o no chão. Ele não gemeu, sequer abriu a boca e aquilo a deixou ainda mais irritada. Procurou alguma coisa pesada que estivesse ao alcance das mãos e pudesse ser quebrada sem muito esforço.

\- Ei mãe, que foi?

\- Donato, pega o imbecil do seu irmão e vai até o celeiro pegar cerveja. E você levanta logo daí, para de frescura.

O garoto se ergueu ainda tremendo e correu atrás do mais velho, que já tinha saído de casa.

Contornaram a casa e caminharam pelo mato bem cuidado até o celeiro que ficava no fundo da propriedade. Donato percebeu que caminhava sozinho e quando olhou para trás, viu o mais novo parado chorando. Tinha colocado as mãos encardidas sobre os olhos e tentava chorar baixinho, mas não conseguia abafar o som.

\- Ei ei, qualé. Não precisa de tudo isso. Você sabe como ela fica puta com o verão. Esse calor deixa todo mundo louco.

Vendo que o outro não parava se aproximou contrariado. Deu um tapa leve na cabeça do menor e esperou que ele erguesse os olhos na sua direção. Olhando-o daquele jeito conseguia entender quando a mãe dizia que aqueles olhos eram intensos demais. Eram tão bonitos que ele sentia vontade de bater no irmão só por não ter um par daqueles.

\- Ela vai te bater mais se você não parar com isso, entendeu? O papai volta semana que vem, ai ela vai dar um pouco e acalma. Tá legal?

O mais novo concordou com a cabeça e Donato voltou a andar.

\- Do, Do! Espera!

\- O que é agora Francis? Puta merda.

Parou de novo e esperou o menino correr em sua direção.

\- O que a mamãe vai dar?

Donato olhou o irmão e explodiu em gargalhadas enquanto balançava a cabeça com um ar divertido, deixando o confuso irmão mais novo para trás.  



End file.
